Breaker
Breaker is a survivor in the Mini-Series. He is the leader of the other survivors and takes his groups actions and decisions very seriously. His relationship with the protagonist (Kye) can either become hostile or friendly depending on what choices the protagonist makes. History In Hopeless He was first introduced when talking by Beverlynn about seeing if the group could get more activities added in. When Kye goes to talk to him about he, he refuses. Stating that the wall needs repairing and that their food situation needs to be taken care of. Even after constantly persisting about wanting more activites, Breaker will be honest that priorities have to come first, although he is happy that Beverlynn is able to play the guitar for the group and make things more livey. After Kye talks to Tarena, Breaker shouts everyone over. When Kye arrives, the group notices he found a man. Who was revealed to be Elspacy. He states that he tried to steal a bunch of medical and food supplies. He will then force Elspacy into the hut so they can decide his fate. Breaker cites that he wants to kill Elspacy because of a previous break-in, saying they weren't able to catch the thief and the a lot of their supplies were stolen and never recovered. Killing Elspacy - (Determinate) (Alive) (A) If Kye agrees to kill Elspacy, Breaker will pull out his gun, and tell everyone that they have the choice to leave while he goes into the hut to kill him with his pistol. He warns the others that he doesn't ever want to hear this incident again. He will then go into the hut and kill Elspacy. The game will then go into a time-skip. 23 days have passed. When Kye talks to Halona, she tells her that Breaker found Beverlynn trying to escape and annouces that she must killed to stop her from coming back and raiding the survivors or worse, kill them. Once Kye heads to Breaker, he is stressed and agressive, knowing he has to deal with her death, she tries to force Kye to kill Beverlynn. It appears that him killing Elspacy tramatized him and will make sure that Kye feels the suffer he had to go through. The player can then decide to either kill Beverlynn or run away from the camp just as Beverlynn tried to do. Killing Beverlynn - (Determinate) (Unknown) (AA) If Kye decides to kill Beverlynn after prior events, Zimrun will show up. Breaker doesn't want to waste anymore time with it, and wants to move on with killing Beverlynn. He quickly explains to Zimrun that Beverlynn tried to escape and steal a bunch of medical supplies and that Kye must kill her for doing this. Once Kye agrees to do so, Alferno will appear. Saying that no one in the camp with hurt Beverlynn and will attempt to attack and kill Kye to stop this from happening. Breaker will side with Kye when he attacks. Once Alferno is dead, his wife Halona will run in an attempt to save him, but it's pretty clear that Alferno is either seriously hurt or dead. Once this happens, Breaker confronts Kye and hands her the gun to kill Beverlynn. Kye will then kill Beverlynn. It's unknown what happens to Breaker at the this point. But it's clear that his leadership has shown signs of cracks as the group is clearly falling apart. '' Running away - (Determinate) (Unknown) (AB) ''If Kye chooses the run away option, she will say that she doesn't want to do it and asks to let her go. Zimrun asks what's going on and Breaker explains what is about to happen. Breaker will then get extremely hostile with Kye, and then later with Zimrun. He pulls out his pistol when Kye tells him that she wants to leave this place. Zimrun however, despite agreeing with Breaker earlier when killing Elspacy will protect Kye. As Kye starts to run away from the camp and go to the gates, Breaker kills Zimrun, who is easily defeated. Breaker will then go after Kye, refusing to let her escape. However, because Zimrun stalled Breaker, she will be able to escape just in time. Four days later, Kye is found in an unknown location. And it's not known what happened Breaker, it's not clear if he killed Beverlynn but mostly likely did. '' Freeing Elspacy - (Determinate) (Alive) (B) ''If Kye chooses to let Elspacy go, Breaker, hastfully will allow him to go. He tells the others that they're releasing him. He goes inside the hut to bring Elspacy out. When Kye tries to talk to Elspacy about who he is, Breaker interrupts, saying he doesn't want to waste anymore time. Breaker will then make threat to Elspacy to never come back or tell anyone where his group is located. Even though he wanted to kill Elspacy, he will still give him food as a gesture of good faith and perhaps to stop him from attacking the others at a later date. Breaker will then walk Elspacy out of the camp, telling him to not even look back. After a mere nine days, the others have been attacked by the camp. If you kill Elspacy, the group will not be attacked. However, it was confirmed by Kye that during the assault, Elspacy was never seen. Giving the suggestion that he could of been forced to do it, and may even possibly been killed. This assault causes Beverlynn to tell Kye that they should leave before Breaker can do any harm to them. When talking to Tarna, she actually suggests leaving the camp, saying that it's not safe anymore. This may also give a suggestion that Tarna isn't too happy about the recent events and wants to find a different group. Even though Tarna agreed with Breaker if they should kill the man or not. Kye will then approach Breaker himself, who is hostile to Kye for making the decision to let him go. Surprinsgly, he seems to be suffering from some sort of illness from the recent attack, citing that so much has gone wrong in the past nine days. Even though he is hostile to Kye, he will ask her if she wants to become leader. This became a shock to Kye. But his intention was clear, that he wanted Kye to go through the suffering of trying to run such a group just as he did. Kye says she needs a few minutes to think about it. And asks her to go think about it elsewhere. Kye will then go to Beverlynn. Kye can either become leader of the group or take off with Beverlynn and Alferno. Trivia. *He let's absolutely no one alter his decision once his mind is made up. *He is one of the two only characters in the Mini-Series that cannot have a determinate status. The other being Tarna. *If Kye decides to kill Elspacy, near the end of the episode, Breaker will apologize for Beverlynn. He will then again apologize further if Kye decides to kill Beverlynn rather than running away. *He was inspired by Roman in Shels story on the Walking Dead game. *He allows Kye to make the final choice despite wanting to kill Elspacy. If Kye lets him go, Breaker will become more hostile to Kye and won't apologize. *Ironically, no matter if you agree with Breaker or not about killing Elspacy, he will in both scenarios want Kye to see what has to deal with and wants her to feel his pain. This is lead to the suggestion that he is suffering from an illness. *As leader, he will let absolutely no one in the group to leave his camp, fearing an attack on the group will happen. *He is the only one in the series who actually cannot be killed by Kyes decisions. While Tarna can't be directly killed, it's possible she was killed by the intruders in the Leadership ending. Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Characters